Nicknames
The Listeners of Buzz Out Loud (AKA Citizens Of Buzz Town) often operate under nicknames and monikers as well as their actual name. This page is a listing where people can explain where the nicknames come from, what they mean, and their relation to a persons real name. This page is for short explanations; use Template:Listener to create more detailed listener profile pages. Buzz Crew Tom Merritt: acedtect :The moniker, acedtect, is derived from "Ace Detective". Merritt coined the username in 1996 when signing up for Concentric.net ISP services. He was reading a lot of Raymond Chandler at the time. He originally signed up with acedetect (with the e) but realised he had signed up for a plan that didn't include web space. When he re-signed up to the correct plan he couldn't use acedetect as it was taken (by him) so he removed an e and acedtect was born. :As it is extremely uncommon, Tom uses this as a "universal id" which can be used to guarantee a consistent username across several services and registration systems on the web. Jason Howell: raygun01 :While this nickname has little knowledge available to describe it, it is almost certain that it derives from a Science-Fiction reference of some sort. Jason also produced music under the name "Raygun". Molly Wood: mollywood :A clever combination of her first initial followed by the last 8 letters of a city? Or a country music theme park? Or, did she just scramble the letters of wollymood's nickname? When your name is synonymous with tech buzz, it earns you even more geek cred than a more obvious nerdonym like "gadgette_prime". Tom, Molly, and Jason Greetings *ToMolly (cited podcast # __) *MoTom (cited podcast # __) *TMJ Analysis (cited podcast # __) *JaMoTo (cited podcast # __) - Sea Turtle is named JaMoTo in their honor in Episode #664 Guest Hosts See the [[:Category:Hosts|'Hosts' category]] for more information about guest hosts who occasionally fill in for Molly, Tom, or Jason. Regular Contributors Alex from Miami Beach :Frequent contributor of voice mail and e-mail, he was the first listener co-host in episode 627. Like 007, women want him and men want to be him. Alex Brewer :Contributor who, along with friend Peter, was featured on the second listener co-host show, episode 628. One of the Alex trendsetters. The Anonymous Darwinist :Frequent caller given moniker by Molly Wood after chilling message about dangers of government control. Works for Rush Limbaugh. If we knew his name, he wouldn't be anonymous anymore, now would he? Just call him... Alex. Chris the Podcaster :Chris Christensen is the host of three podcasts: Amateur Traveler, Amateur Traveler Video and The Bible Study Podcast Dave the Psychologist :Dr. Dave Brodbeck is a psychology professor. A frequent caller, he was the second listener co-host in episode 627. Dirty Pirate - AKA Cranky Canuck :Dennis C from Canada by way of Cork, Ireland has operated under the pirate nickname for some years. His Cranky Canuck moniker is more consistent with his blog of the same name. Earthlink Guy :One of two performers of short Earthlink ads from 2005-2007 with whom all of Buzztown chanted for ten seconds a day. Fordo :Maryann Ford of New York, a grammar enthusiast and former Motley Fool employee mentioned on . Popular for her insightfully witty contributions to the show, forums, and chat. In Episode 648, Shalin asserted that "Everybody loves Fordo", a sentiment confirmed during episode 683 when as many chatters greeted her as had greeted Veronica the previous day. "Fordo" is a derivation of her surname used since childhood, not a transposition of Frodo. Frank L, a.k.a. Frank the Patent Lawyer :Frank Joseph Michael Lattuca, an attorney with the USPTO, regularly contributes to clarify legal points, particularly about copyright law, but does not offer legal advice or discuss matters involving trademark or patent law. Jimmy from VA: gmuloyaleagle :Jimmy Rogers, Mason Tech Beat blogger, archenemy of Dr. M and tech fan featured on at least four BOL episodes. John McKenna :The Bayshore student in Red Bank, New Jersey, who was featured as a listener co-host in episode 628. Karl the Med Student - Dr. Karl - Robstak :Dr. Karl Robstad, the pathologist in Albany, New York. One of the first Buzz Town citizens to graduate from one moniker to another, literally. Robstak is an old login using six letters from his last name followed by his first iniitial. Mentioned or appears in 20+ episodes. Mike from College Station :Michael C., the graphic designer and fightin' Texas Aggie Computer Science major. Wh00p! His e-mails have been featured on five episodes. Mike Katz :The hotel auditor in Arlington, VA, who suggested the Annual Prediction Show. Phil from Minnesota: pb30 :Phillip B., Mayor of Buzztown, whose "collection of monkeys" designated "pb30" administer this wiki and the chat room at WatchBOL.com. Remy the Postman :As every licensed buzzologist should know, Remy is a regular caller, and was a listener co-host in episode 627. Shalin: Momma :Shalin the Rocket Scientist from Chicagoland, an aerospace engineer formerly for a NASA contractor in Houston, former volunteer firefighter, and Buzztown's resident science and engineering expert. Since Spring 2006, possibly the most popular and prolific contributer to BOL not working for c|net. He was a listener co-host in episode 628. Dubbed "Momma" by Molly Wood for his concern over launch of an X-Wing rocket. Techpriest :Real name unknown. Techpriest's moniker derives from the table-top wargame: Warhammer 40000 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warhammer_40%2C000, in this game, "Techpriest'shttp://http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adeptus_Mechanicus#Techpriests" are the guardians of human technology (and are part of the guild of technology-bearers-The "Adeptus Mechanicus"), and instill "The Machine Spirit" into devices and machinery to make them function. The Techpriests hold the only knowledge of technology after the great apocalpse when "The Dark Age Of Technology" came to an end. Interestingly, Techpries'ts real name is completely unknown. Tim the rocket scientist :Listener co-host in episode 628. Other Inhabitants of Buzztown 47619 the Apple Fan :Is it a borg designation? A zip code? An obscure Lost reference? H4x0r for "ATGIe"? No. It means nothing. Adam in slc: fake Manny Ramirez :Adam "Merk" Merkley in Salt Lake City, Utah. Caller and episode wiki editor. Don't tell anyone, but he's also the fake Manny Ramirez caller. Adam in Scotland: Adamscot :Adam Cobb, studying for higher exams to leave Stirling, Scotland ASAP. Alex: Everyone :Not to be confused with a $700 software product, it is an inside joke is that everyone in Buzztown is named Alex. Notables include Alex from Miami Beach, Alex Brewer, and Alex from Holland, a.k.a. Tales or alex_smurf. Andrew the Canadian Developer :Ottawan podcaster of The FoxShow who notably called in while driving and called in before listening to the entire show. Commorancy: abigguitar :Brian from Cupertino, CA, podcaster of ABigGuitar, and winner of the Buzztown logo contest. That's his logo at the top-left of every page. A commorancy is a residence or habitation, usually temporary. Ceruleanlobster :Lola Strickland the writer in Jacksonville, formerly of Birmingham and Savannah. Cerulean is a blue pigment. Here's a photo of a blue lobster. Cylon Baby :Molly Wood's son Eli DAKlives :Name unknown. Not a reference to the hallowed gadget catalog, but the result of billions of Web-hours of evolution from Kurt Vonnegut's character Kilgore Trout through KillGorre Trout, Killer, Dakiller, DAK, an extended offline hiatus, and finally, DAKlives. Buzztown wiki editor, chatter, and purveyor of fine BOLcats. :Achieved BOLgasm when mentioned on air (BOLcats) in the same sentence as Veronica Belmont! episode 679 Davviau :David Spencer, the Information Technology/Software Development student at Southern Cross University in Macksville, New South Wales, Australia. Dr. M, a.k.a DRM, a.k.a. Dr. Moriarity :Buzztown's evil super-villain, Digital Rights Management, who conspires with the RIAA (Pinky) and MPAA (the Brain) to take over the world. Muahahaha. Eric the Graphic Designer from Minneapolis (not him the other one) :Real name: Eric Burke. Eric is a regular listener, but infrequent contributor. His contributions normally take the form of the smart-*** in the back of the classroom and as such don't make it on the air (with only one exception). The unwieldiness of the name comes from the possibly mistaken belief that he had heard another resident of Buzztown use the same name much earlier. He hadn't heard it in a while and so decided to pirate it. He is a graphic designer, photographer, and blogger in real life. Feld the Codemonkey :Moe Feldspar from Texas, live chat participant and occasional wiki editor. "Code Monkey" refers to the popular Jonathan Coulton song. Guardian 452 :Bob from Mainframe, by way of the Net. Lead character Guardian #452 of the Canadian TV series ReBoot. Active forum and chat contributor. Real name unknown. Hohohob :Ben Ho, the student from Sydney, Australia. Jacob The Student From Australia: Lazymonkey44 :Winner of the Buzztown logo design contest. Jody N Columbus: Jodydz :Jody Dzuranin the Health Coach in Columnbus, Ohio, a voicemail and forum contributor. John The Tech Guy :Sound editor and producer of BRAN, the weekly podcast out of Sydney, Australia. Josh from Israel :only known listener from Israel. rarely calls with relevant material. :notable calls: ::"# of cell phones in Israel"(episode 652) ::"why is tom tired?" (episode 498) :only caller to have called, introduced himself, and hung up due to a incoming call to his cell, which was audible on the call. (call was inserted at end of episode). Michaelkpate :Michael K. Pate the Librarian in Central Florida, who blogs at LibraryPlanet. Nrfirth :Noah Firth, the Computer and Electrical Engineering student at North Carolina State University graduating in December 2008 to pursue a military career. Nteel7 :Apple fanboi, gamer, and audio pro bearing a striking resemblance to Jason Howell. nthsquare :Designer with a need for daily BOL fix Peterjon Smith: firestarter :BOL Link Sender and proud winner of a rare green BOL shirt. Phatemokid :Phat Emo Kid, Aric from Los Angeles, who is obsessed with getting a c|net mug signed by the whole Buzz crew. Rafael: rafacst :Rafael "Rafa" Silva, the Network Technologies student from Brazil. E-mail, wiki, chat, and BOLcats contributor. Veronica read his Well, Actually in episode 484 on his birthday. Randomtime: RT :Everquest 2 player, Guildwiki admin and gamer in the UK. Real Name unknown. Frequent chat and wiki contributor. Ryan from Boise, Idaho: Jaisk :Ryan Rapp, the software developer and Computer Science major at Boise State University whose e-mail on TrueCrypt was featured on an episode. Whence Jaisk? Ryan from CMich: Vegabondmx :Ryan Karolak the Information Technology and Multimedia student at Central Michigan University working as a student technician for the Computer Science Department. Why "Vegabondmx"? Saskia :Saskia the Web coder in Iowa, previously of Wiesbaden, Germany, and Amsterdam, The Netherlands. Sutrannu :Ben the Sysadmin from Minneapolis, whose e-mails have been read on two episodes. The1337loser: 987654321y :The Leet (Elite) Loser. Real name unknown. Frequent BOL chat and forum contributor. Trojanbee: oce.net :David in Provo, one of the original BOL Live Show Contributors. Remains active in forums and chat. N Category:Index